Oh be still my dark dark heart
by cuccos want to kill me
Summary: RATED M FOR DEATH, GORE, AND SCARINESS. After the death of Ganondorf, Dark is despretly searching for a way to sooth the wounds that had broken his soul for so many years, to find a reson to live. So, when he meets a young girl with absolutly no courage..
1. Chapter 1: Lanayru

**Ummm, hi, it's me, the Zelda freak, I decided to add another Zelda fic since I'm totally lost with the previous one and this idea won't leave me alone. And with that, I kept thinking how lonely Dark must be, how bored, and hoplessly lost he is after Ganondorf's death (Yes, technicaly he did die because**_** (SPOILERS FOR TWILIGHT PRINCESSSSS!) **_**Ganondorf lost his triforce and then dies, therefore he became mortal and mortals die. So, yeah, he's not coming back in this fic, suck it up and deal with it :)**

Dark Link, now free from the evil wizard Ganondorf, was so incredibly content, however, a little bored as he strolled through the dark forests of Faron with a chewed up red apple in his spidery hands. He had to admit, through his boredom, this forest was quite quiet and strangely loud at the same time. He noticed that the birds who dove after the worms deep inside the game were chirping rather deafeningly, although, the worms that were sacrificed for the greater being's life were silent in their death. Another example he saw was of the spirit spring; The waters were noisily being lapped up by a stray horse and an accompanying foal, while the spirit who slept there was peacefully quiet. The forest, he concluded, was a very confusingly diverse structure, but to him it was more beautiful then anything he had ever seen.

Or at least that is what he thought back then, he had no idea his life was about to turn upside-down.

Dark stopped walking and turned around as a shrill, terrified scream reached his long pointy ears. He dashed off to the direction it was coming from, climbing up the trees and jumping from branch to branch like he remembered he had done in that war. When he finally reached a clearing, Dark jumped off the last branch and landed on his hands and knees. He stood up straight and hid behind a large bridge, watching as a purple, extremely ugly (So ugly that Dark was glad Ganon made him to look like a human) moblin attacked a young girl with neck-length brunet hair and long Hylain ears. Even from the distance he was standing at, he could feel the energy of her fear and distraught. Her petriphied, tearful face was so pathetic, in his opinion, but something about it made him feel sorry for her. How could he not be her knight in shining armor.

Dark stepped out of his hiding/examining place and stood behind the beast. He tapped on his shoulder and watched as he turned around with a grumpy face.

"WHAT?.........Ah! Master Dark Link... I.... I... Didn't mean to yell, I thought yous were someone else, please spare me!" The infuriating goblin pleaded, bowing down before his master. Dark kept his plain expression until a thought came into his head. This thought made him see how he had grown accustomed to Ganondorf cruelty.

Dark Link grinned and put his dark finger under his chin and lifted his head up to face him, his eyes full of pure amusement at the imperious creature's pitiful face.

"Awww, why the long face? I wasn't planning to hurt you at all," He cooed the monster.

"Really?" The Moblin's face lit up happily. Dark shook his head and grabbed both of the beast's cheeks, squeezing them together to make them fish-like.

"No, I was planning to _kill _you," He grinned wider, showing his bloody, razor sharp teeth. The goblin didn't even get the chance to gulp or scream before he became nothing but ash. _And that's why I am and always will be the commander of the monster army,_ Dark thought as he clapped his hands together to get the dark black remnants off of him. He turned back to see the girl passed out, lying on the ground with her bangs covering her eyes. Dark started to walk away when he bumped into some people he recognized from the Ordan village.

"Did you... Just save that girl?" The fat man asked, his eyes looking tiny as if he were squinting. Dark snorted at the sound of it, and then thought about it. Dark the Great Commander of Ganondorf Ever-lasting Army saving someone? But as he thought about it, he _had _saved that innocent girl, without even meaning to. Even though he didn't mean to, it didn't change the fact that he had. It was strange to him why he had, but...

"Your point is...?" Dark huffed as he pushed passed the mayor, bumping his shoulder roughly. Mayor Bo turned around to him and crossed his arms toughly.

"My point is that everyone in Hyrule and alike has made you out to be some evil monster... But here I catch you rescuing a dandle in distress," He explained. Dark shook his head and turned back around.

"Look, the only reason I saved her was because that idiotic monkey of a monster didn't ask if he could attack her. So, he was being insubordinate. Any questions?" He growled. Suddenly, the turned around to face the attacked girl as she groaned tiredly, holding her head as she sat up. Dark stared at her as if he was in a trance. He just couldn't help but stare, she was so... Pure. It was very rare, in fact it never happened, for Dark to lay eyes on someone who had done absolutely nothing wrong in her entire life. He'd usual just look at someone and could tell if they were a murderer, a thief, or even something as simple as a liar. However, as he glared at her with his bloody red eyes, he didn't see a single strand of darkness in her heart; She was just plain pure.

When her light blue eyes opened gently, squinting due to the bright sun rays that seemed to always strain itself on this particular place, she found Dark. Dark rolled his eyes, expecting her to scream like everyone else... But she didn't. Actually, she wasn't afraid of him at all, which made his brain a confused wonderland.

"Um... Excuse me but... Are you the one who saved me?" She asked in a soft, innocent voice, puny in comparison to Ganondorf's, and himelf's, own voice. For a brief moment, he pondered why she did not have a loud voice, for, he had grown accustomed to the sounds of screaming and his previous "master's" growling, booming voice.

"Yeah, but... Uh... Whatever," He stammered, snapping his fingers and teleporting away from her, leaving her with Mayor Bo.

* * *

Dark stood at the cliff of Zora's Domain where the thick-flowing, fast-paced clear waters surrounded his feet and fell to the lake below. He stared down the high waterfall, smirking at how high he was. Ganondorf never allowed him to swim, or even stand at the top of a waterfall. Now, he could do whatever he wanted, and that's exactly what he intended on doing.

With a deep breath and a large grin, he dove off, slamming into the water. It was so cool, chilling down the exhaustion, cuts, and bruises that took its tole on him after fourteen years. It felt like everything but grief, dark thoughts, and blood in his soul away from him. This clear water was like a vague amount holy water, although evidence of his tormenting past still remained.

After being under the water, hidden in the Zoras' shadows, Dark swam lazily up to the surface, taking in a deep breath of more fresh air. After wiping them off with his wet hand, he opened his bloody red eyes and stared at a strange spirit Zora standing at the top of the waterfall he had just been standing on. She was glaring down at him, no expressions on her face. He blinked a few times before shaking his head and taking another dive into the water, swimming off towards a large house like thing he knew to be the home of a very chubby person that wore tight clohs and make up. He put each hand on the platform holding the house and pulled himself on it, falling back down into the water. Dark looked at his sleeves and saw visible black blood showing. He cringed and tried once more to climb back on the wooden surface, lying on his belly when he succeded. He finally stood up, strolling down the bridge that connected the house to the puny island.

"Geez, Ganondorf, why'd you have to take your anger out on me?" He grumbled.

"Hey, wanna play a game?" A small bird asked suddenly.

"No, get the hell away from me," He spat, slapping the bird away from him. "Gods, I hate these stupid creatures... I hope they go extinct..."

Dark continued walking, stopping when he reached the spirit's spring. He stepped inside the place Ganondorf had always threatened to throw him in. Inside was dark, and it relaxed his eyes. He stepped down the steps and ceased his walking at the edge of the cliff. Without a warning, besides the pressure he could feel from its great light, the spirit Lanayru erupted from the spring to face him.

"H-Hello, Lady Lanayru," He studdered, his arm covering his eyes.

"Dark, I've been watching you, as you know, and I saw that you simply let go of the person I told you would take away your grief, dark thoughts, and the blood deep in your soul. Why?" She asked. Dark stared at her with a confused face.

"What do you mean? I didn't meet anyo-......"

"Exactly, you did meet, and saved, someone today, remember. Dark, I told you before, you can't ignore that human heart you have, you saw that glow in her, didn't you?" She smiled.

"No, all I saw was she was innocent, much the opposite of myself, your point?" He asked grumpily, crossing his arms and letting his bangs cover his eyes.

"Dark… I can't help you if you continue to be so stubborn. Believe me, I really do want to help you, with all my heart, but it's up to you to let my words register in your soul.

"Well, that's ganna be hard, I don't have a soul," He narrowed his eyes. Lanayru nipped at his foot with a soft growl and quickly jumped back into her spring to resume her watch over her land.

"Dark, don't talk to me until you've given the girl a chance."

"But… What do you want me to do? What do you mean by "give her a chance."? Are we supposed to be "Buddy-buddy" or…. Lanyru!" He stammered. Finally, realizing it was useless, he sat down on the ground and let his legs dangle over the edge. This, he knew, was going to be the last day his life would ever be the same again; Whether it was for better or for worse, in sickness or in.... Ah, great, now he had marrige on his head. Stupid Lanyru, putting such triffling, idiotic thoughts in his head. If he knew he wouldn't die from touching something so light, he'd rip her neck off and feed it to his massive monster army... But such was not the case. _Besides, _He thought, _My army isn't even that big anymore, thanks to that dumb hero... But still, I do owe him one for releaasing me from Ganon's reign. _

Dark sighed off his agitation and stroled up the walk area that led to a higher ground, laying down on the cool wet grass and closing his eyes to sleep, hoping he wouldn't recieve a nightmare from Ganon today. Afterall, that phyco could still control his dreams from the endless void of death he rested in.


	2. Chapter 2: Fairy

"Hey, Dark, get up," A tiny two-voice sound ordered him in his ear. Dark's eyes flickered open, his eyelashes resembling dark butterfly wings. He sat up, leaning against the mossy wet wall behind him, and looked down at his purple, with a red center, fairy, watching as she streched her arms.

"Oh, it seems you're doing much better. You're back to your annoying, wake-Dark-up-at-a-time-he's-still-dead-tired self again," He teasedgently swatting her off his shoulder. With a huph she floated into the air and on his head, throwing the dumb black hat off.

"You know, Dark, if you wanna get a girl, you'd better start practicing," She giggled merrily.

"Who says I want her, all I'm going to do is say hi, my name is dark, and leave..." The rest of his speech was just muffled in the dark shadows he draped himself in. Before the shadows disappeared, the fairy rolled her eyes and flew inside, finding her master and resting on his head once more.

"So, Mr. Shadow, how long's it been, huh? Like, three years?" A tall woman (probably about nine feet or so) with long dark black hair and scorching black eyes teased, crossing her arms and tapping her foot against the empty dark abyss.

"Yeah, yeah, Trinity, just do me a favor, will ya'?" He hissed, narrowing his eyes. His small fairy companian placed herself sternly on his shoulder and crossed her dainty arms to back him up. The woman laughed an echoing laugh and shook her head at the two, causing them to growl.

"I don't know whether to regret giving you that fairy or to be glad about it, but I guess I have to digress," She grinned. Then, she stopped, leaning three feet to match his hight and looked real serious into his souless red eyes. "Now, about this favor, what is it?"

"Go find this girl for me: She has neck-length brunet hair and long hylain ears, she also has pure blue eyes," Dark demanded. Trinity chuckled loudly and patted his head, her fangs revealing their sharpness.

"Oh, Dark, you really need to get some manners. You're not with Ganon the llama anymore, you could throw in a please or a thank you for once," She lectured him. Dark rolled his eyes and swatted her hand off his head.

"That's not even funny, I got in trouble for that stupid joke! Do you know what it feels like to have someone throw a hammer at your head ten times a day for a week?" He grumbled. His fairy stroked his cheek lightly to comfort him. "Don't do that, you know I don't like it..." He whispered.

"Right, right, I am sorry, but you have to admit it was f-"

"The girl! Find her and tell me where she is!" He interrupted Trinity, his irritation level rising to the super nova mark. Trinity bowed and closed her eyes, the air around her stiffening.

"Ugh, not so hard, you're going to make me pass out," Dark complained as he grabbed the headach that began to form. She opened her eyes and turned her back from him, crossing her arms again.

"She's in Market Town, hurry up, 'cause she is going to leave soon..."

".......I'm not going to say thanks, but, bye," He said, teleporting to Ordan. When he found himself in the hero's house he gulped. Sure enough, the hero was home and it didn't take long for him to find his sword.

"Dark..."

"Uh.... Hi Hero, I don't have the time to kick your butt, so bye," He bid him farewell as he snapped his fingers, teleporting away.

"Dumb ass," Mercy the fairy rolled her eyes.

"Hey, watch your language," Dark sneered. He then strolled down the bridge the allowed him to enter Market Town. And yes, she was there, and unfortunately, she was also attached to his forehead. As soon as they collided, the girl fell backwards, a dark reed mark on her forehead.

"I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean to, please forgive me, it was... an... Ac..ci....dent? Hey, aren't you that man who saved me the other day?" She asked in a sweet voice. Dark stared at her like he had the day before when she didn't scream at him. _What is wrong with this girl? Doesn't she know I'm Dark the Demon? Doesn't she know I've mercilessly slaughtered thousands of people over the last decade? Why won't she scream? _Dark asked himself. He couldn't comprehend this, it was just not what he had experiance in. He always knew what to do when someone called him a monster, ran away from him, and screamed bloody murder. But what could he do when someone was acting like he was just some normal guy?

"Uh..." Was all that came out. The girl stood up and placed her hand in front of his heart, not touching him.

"May I?" She asked nervously.

"No, I just came here to say... Hi, my name's Dark. Bye." With that, he snapped his fingers and left.

"Dark! Did you not get what Lanayru said? You are supposed to give that girl a chance!" Mercy scolded him.

"I know, but just being around her makes me feel weird, I don't like it!" He defended himself, giving her an unneccissary shiver. She grinned, crossed her arms, and shook her head.

"That's love, Dark," She giggled, fluttering in front of him.

"L...Love? Are you making up words again? You're so dumb sometimes, I need to get you sir Webster's dictionary," Dark rolled his eyes and grabbed the fairy by both her wings.

"Right, whatever, Dark. You can't tell me you have neever heard the word _love _before, I mean, everyone has!" Mercy pushed her red hair behind her.

"Honostly, I've never heard the word before... And I'm starting not to like it," He grumbled, sitting down on the bricks on the roof of the newly-built castle. He stared down at the girl who seemed slightly confused on what had just happened, but she continued on her merry way, stoping at the end of the bridge. Was she scared? Then again, what would she have to be scared of? Dark wasn't going to have his monsters deliberatly kill people under his command, and the hero had pretty much established order... So what was stopping her? _She has to be afraid... Coward, I 've never met anyone so frightened as she is, it's so pethetic... Though it is kind of... Cute? _Cute was a weird he knew well, but for some reason, although he knew what it meant, it was always a bad thing for him. When he was young, the monster would call him "cute" and laugh their heads off. _Boy did I get them good that day... (mental sigh) The first time I'd ever killed something intentionally. _

"Dark, you're lost in deep thoughts again!" Mercy shouted as she snapped her fingers to wake him up. Dark gasped, as he had been holding his breath the entire time, and stood up. His fairy gave him a concerned look and caressed his cheek.

"Don't, I hate that, I don't like people touching my cheeks," He ordered, swatting her hand away.

"Look, I know it's because of that one day, but it's not like I'm going to hurt you, I'm a fairy, what harm could I do?" She huffed. Dark cupped his hands around her fragile body and opened them to see her sitting on his dark hands.

"Shut up, my Mercy," He sighed, placing her slightly roughly on his shoulder. Mercy rolled her eyes and drew a dark portal for them to enter.

"Where to, my master," She falsely bowed. Dark shook his head and entered slowly.

"Take us to the hero's house, I have a score to settle with him."

"Uh, no, he spared you last time, I'm getting the feeling he won't this time."

"And how do you know that?" He asked rather mockingly.

"Well, to rid the monsters completely, he needs to kill you, so what wouldn't give him the reason to kill you. And if that's not bad enough, you are coming there to kill _him._"She explained with agitation. Dark chuckled and smiled his dark, evil smile.

"I have a feeling he'll be too soft for something like that... 'Sides, I'm not ganna kill him, I just want to talk to him a little," Dark silenced himself.

"Dark... What about?"

"Well, he has a girlfriend, so... Maybe I'll ask him how it's like," He shrugged. _Like hell I am, I'm going to shove my foot up his-_

"Dark, you can't ask someone, you have to experience it yourself!" Mercy laughed her head off.

"Have you had experience?"

"Uh, yeah... But, that reminds me, you shouldn't really get too close to the girl. Lanayru wanted you to be friends, ONLY friends, not a couple... So, just to warn you..."

"Mercy… I never planned having her as a girlfriend, I don't even want to meet her, but I need to be able to talk to Lanayru so… Sigh, let's just go back and hang out a little with that dumb water spirit."

"DARK! You let her slip away again. I didn't mean for you to just say hi and leave, you were supposed to get to know eachother, you were supposed to let her in your heart!" Lanayru scolded him. The spirit serpent changed the scenery around him to dead bodies hanging by their toenails, decapitated bodies, children screaming with no arms or legs, a river of dark blood, and petrified people with worms crawling from out their throats, through their mouths, and in their noses. Dark's heart stopped as he knew where he was, and he absolutely did not want to be here, and that was the end of the conversation.

"Lanayru, stop it, NOW!" He growled at the hallucination-making spirit, clutching his ears and squeezing his eyes tight.

"No, you need to see and remember what is in your heart and soul right now. If this continues, you will lose total control to Fierce De-"

"Don't say that name! There's no way he's ganna get a hold of me, NO WAY!" Dark interrupted her, dropping to his knees and whispering a lullaby his care-giver had taught him years ago. Lanayru stopped everything, turning it back to what it previously was.

"Now don't you see why you NEED her? She's going to be the thing that'll keep you away from F.D. Please heed my words, Dark… I'm only saying this because I care," Lanayru said in a soothing voice as she faded back into her magical spring.

"Me and her?" _That's so stupid. There's no way a tiny wimp like her is going to help heal my soul. _

"Come on, Mercy, we're leaving… Now," Dark ordered.

"Where?" She asked, confusion written on her entire face.

"To find that girl, now hurry up," He ordered her once more. The fairy shook her head and held on to his collar as he snapped his fingers and they teleported away.

"AHH, HELP, PLEASE, ANYONE, HELP ME!" The voice of the girl he knew screamed. Dark rolled his eyes after she ran into him again. She looked up at him and smiled, crawling behind him as a moblin with a giant club in his hand chased her.

"Ahem," He cleared his throat, causing the monstrosity to skid to a halt. "Excuse me, #786745637, but I did not give you permission to chase this girl. Why are you?" He asked in a soothing voice; but his men knew all too well that it was his deadliest voice, and if they ever heard it they would die soon.

"But MASTER! Please, you must understand, we're hungry, we all need something to eat!" The moblin protested.

"Hunger? Well, go eat a murderer then, but this girl has done nothing to be eaten by," Dark lowered his voice a bit.

"Yes, I shall do that!"

"Who said I'd let you go?" Dark grinned, showing his sharp fangs. The moblin fainted, right then and and there, like a big wuss.

"Don't hurt him… Please," The girl's small voice made its way to his ears. Dark turned around and squatted in front of her, holding out his dark hand for her to grab. She took it slowly and he lifted her to her feet. Dark winked at her.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to, he would've been beat up by the hero by the time he got a hold of someone else, so it really didn't matter," He replied in an amused tone. _This is funny, _he thought, _Why does she care whether or not the monster is killed. I mean, it just attacked her! Why do I find it so… What's the word I'm looking for…. Pathetic? _Dark shook his thoughts away and turned back to the girl. However, he was unable to talk, he suddenly froze. It was strange for him, why couldn't he open his mouth and say something? Why couldn't he talk to her? Why was he asking himself questions instead of trying to speak?

"I don't believe we were properly introduced, my name is Mercy. His name is Dark, and your name is…."

"My name is Liliaura, nice to meet the two of you," She said in a sweet voice. Dark nodded and looked up at the sun. _7:00, the sun will be coming down soon… Lanayru, I hate you for making me have to do this._

_**HI GUYS AND GIRLS! How are you all doing? Well, I know you guys are mad at me for leaving you with a cliffhanger. Sir, put the bookcase down. Thank you. Now, if you'd like to know… I'll give you a hint: It may cost Dark his life, or it may not, Only I know, so keep checking everyday to see if I post it! P.S, I love you all who reviewed last time I checked… Meaning I love no one. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS, IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME! Don't make me get Dark Link to make you do it! LOL**_

_**Dark: I'd do it too!**_

_**Me: Dark, of course you would… Not.**_


	3. Chapter 3:Sleep

"Listen, these woods are very dangerous at night... Would you," He trailed, trying to keep his displeasure hidden from his words, "Like to stay with me?" Mercy turned her whole body in front of him and gave him her 'What's-wrong-with-you, do-you-want-to-die?' Look. Dark swatted her away lightly and crossed his arms rather stubbornly. Liliaura looked around her, taking note of the darkening forest and the rustling of leaves (Keese that were restraining themselves so they were not killed by Dark).

"Uh, I guess so, if it's alright with you," She replied shyly, fumbling with her thumbs and toes. Dark stared at her timid position for a while. This was a very strange sight to him; He was so used to seeing peopple either stand high and mighty like they are gods, or fearful craddling balls. 'Shy' was a very alien word, but he found himself taking a liking to it.

"Yeah, it's alright with me," Dark bounced out of his thoughts. Liliaura smiled warm and gentle, making Dark blink in confusion. Finally, he just decided to mimick her, giving an awekward, crooked smile. This smile wasn't normal for him. The only time he smiled was when someone was at his mercy. Yeah, that sick, twisted, melevolen grin that sent shivers down his enemies' back. Although, this smile was different. It wasn't scarey, it was... There wasn't quite a word in his vocabulary to explain it, other then strange.

Dark took a quick glance at Mercy's shocked face before strolling over to the young girl and grasping her hand. Liliaura gasped sharply at how cold his touch was, it was like frozen water from Zora's domain engolfing her hand. With a snap of his fingers, they teleported into the dark demension. Suddenly, in two seconds, Liliaura passed out from the lack of light essence. Dark caught her when she fell, peering down at her through wide red eyes and a dumb-founded face. Her resting face was... Cute. There he went again, saying cute. The proper word should've been pathetic, or pitiful, but cute came first, so it was used.

He sighed and hoasted her on his shoulders, continuing his walk down the dark abyss road to a large black gate. When he reached it, a towering giant opened it for him, bowing respectfully, yet, eyeing the girl on his back. The no-brain shadow was thinking about how there was a light being in their realm, no doubt. _Or maybe he's not thinking about anything at all._ Dark chuckled to himself as he resumed his pace to get to the beginning of the outskirts of his hometown. The minute his foot stepped onto the jet black concrete, everyone turned their heads to see him, ceasing their movement completely. He sighed, _Why so I always have to be the center of attention?_

"You guys know, so speak, where's Raven?" He asked in a demanding tone. Everyone turned towards a figure wearing a long, full-body black cloak sitting against the bricked wall. In three millaseconds, Dark managed to gently drop the girl and roll out of the way so the figure did not peirce his throat with the dagger hidden in the cloak. During these seconds, the figure had stood up and dashed after him, missing because he rolled too quickly. The figure turned back around and back flipped over Dark, wrapping its arm around hithroat and holding the bloody dagger lightly at his neck. Dark smiled in a way that you would see your little brother smile when you realize he chopped off all your hair.

"Dark, you're an idiot!" The female barked, restraining herself from spilling his blood.

"I thought there was a reason I was never accepted into the A.P club," Dark snickered.

"Empikjail (Stupid in Shadow language), I meant that you should never bring a light being into this realm," She hissed fiercly. Dark glanced over at the dozing Liliayra and shrugged.

"Ruhijk... hogin semeto (So sue me), I wouldn't bring her if it wasn't for a good reason. Do you think I even like being her?" He sighed bordely. The figure dropped the knige and slammed the smaller boy against the wall, recieving a sarcastic whine.

"Idiot, I should kill you right here on the spot!" She steamed, giving another shove.

"Aw, but you wouldn't hurt your dear little b-"

"Signa! (Shut up!) Not here. Bring the girl and follow me..." She grumbled, wrapping her fingers around his dark black hair and throwing him beside the girl. Mercy and Dark exchanged amused glances.

(At the hidden house)

"Yeah, so, I escaped," Dark replied.

"Well, I bet you feel pretty silly knowing that the person you so despretly to kill for freedom is the one who saved you," The girl snickered. Dark rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"That's not the point! Anyway, blah blah blah, stuff happened. One day Lanayru says this girl'll heal my soul and save me from it."

"Save you from what?" She asked.

"You know, _it," _Dark replied. The cloaked girl shook her head in a way to say she didn't understand.

"Fierce... Deity," Dark whispered in a low growling tone.

"But I thought he only came over you when you got a taste of blood," She said, confused.

"Yeah, but, apparently, if my soul gets too dark, he'll rule over me, I'll lose my dominant will. So, do you understand why she's here?" He grumbled.

"Kind of... Anyway, I'm sorry but she can't stay here, she'll be kicked out without a second thought. If that happens, you'll be shunned from the tribe," The figure decided. She stood up and put opened the door for him to exit. Dark began to leave with Liliaura on his back with a dark grin. Suddenly, she reached out her hand and grasped his tight, pulling him close.

"Wha-?"

"Wipe that dumb smirk off your face, it'll be the death of you!" She hissed sharply.

"Is this sisterly advise or evil twin brother advise?" Dark teased, however, his voice was serious and without amusement.

"Tiolu gokuba empikjail (Good luck you young idiot)," She snapped, throwing him out.

This meant it was time for plan B.

(Link's front door)

"And why should I help you?" Link spat, eyeing him sharply, prepared to gut him if necessary.

"Oh you wouldn't be doing it for me, but a poow owd giwl," Dark teased, leaning against the door frame. Link's eyes trailed over to the sleeping girl on his back, hanging by herself without Dark holding her.

"Fine..." Link sighed, moving to the side to allow them inside. Hazel, Link's girlfriend, was asleep on the couch, a thick red book dangling in her hanging tired fingers. Dark stomped his foot against the ground to make a loud noise enough to wake the sleeping girl up. Link thumped Dark's head and took the girl off his back, setting her down on the couch beside Hazel's.

"Ow," Dark joked, sarcastically rubbing his head.

"I said she could stay, I didn't say you could," Link crossed his arms. Dark frowned.

"Why?"

"You're my shadow, you've tried to kill me, you're devious, you can kill me in my sleep... Need I go on?" Link snorted. Dark sighed and strolled over to the door, closing it behind him.

"No," He grumbled. He stepped to the edge of the deck of the house and sat down, his legs dangeling lazily. The moon was high, it was full, and it was the only light in all of Hyrule.

(The next day)

Dark hadn't slept the entire night. His thoughts were to much coiled around this girl and her strange presence to even allow his eyes droop. But it wasn't too much trouble; Dark had trained himself to only need about six hours of sleep every month. Although, h wasn't too excited about having to think about her _all _night.

Suddenly, Link's door opened. He turned around and saw Liliaura stepping out of the house with messy hair and droopy eyes. Dark stood up and turned around to face her. Liliaura blushed at the sudden movement causing her to turn her head to the side to hide it. Dark stepped foreward to get a bit more close to her, although he wasn't sure WHY he wanted to be near her, but he went back when her blush deepened.

"So... Uh, d-do you," Dark had to stop himself, why was he talking like that? He started over, "Do you want to leave? I mean, I can take you somewhere; Not teleporting of course."

"Okay, I already wrote a thank you letter so it would be okay," She thumbled with her words, sounding very nervous... Or anxious. Dark stared at her.

"Thank you? Why would you thank them?" He asked sincerely.

"Well, they went out of their way just to give me a place to stay, they didn't have to... Or maybe they did... But still," She explained. Dark shook his head and jumped down the cliff of the deck. He then turned around to face the girl above him. She was staring down at the floor, biting her nails in nervousness.

"Well, come on, let's go, just jump off the ledge."

"I-I can't, I'm scared!" She called back down to him. Dark rolled his eyes, though in his head he was laughing his head off, and not in a cruel way; an amused way.

"Then just use the ladder," Dark crossed his arms boredly.

"But what if it breaks?" She asked. Dark groaned in annoyance and crawled up the ladder, grabbing the girl's hand and consuming her in his arms, and jumped off. Even though they were only in mid-air for three seconds, Liliaura hung on to Dark with her entire life, clinging to him for dear life.

"There, you're fine. Anyway, where do you want to go?" He changed the subject. However, he didn't realize he was still clinging to her.

"Uh... I don't know," She said lightly. Dark flipped her around, letting her go, and stared straight into her.

"Don't you have a home?"

"I used to... But it was burned down to the ground a year ago, it was called Getzurdge," She replied. Dark felt a little regret, for, he had been the one who burned it.

"Oh, well, then, you could hang out with me til you find a home," Dark offered in a quiet voice. That voice was incredibly alien to him, he had never used that voice before. Yes, he'd whispered curses at Ganondorf behind his back, but they weren't _quiet _and nervous and full of such shyness.

"Thanks, that'd be great, I'm leaving Hyrule in three weeks anyway!" She grinned, hugging him tightly. Dark inhaled sharply without a sound, frozen completely still. Something welled up inside him, something he didn't know if he hated or liked, all he knew was it was there and eating his heart.

"Y-Yeah, don't... Don't mention it. So, I was planning to go to Death Mountain..." He looked over to Liliaura.


End file.
